Quand tu dors Mathieu
by Ileena
Summary: Pensées et réflexions d'Antoine sur Mathieu, pendant le sommeil de ce dernier (tout est dans le titre) (quel merveilleux résumé (x )


Je viens de me souvenir de ce texte que je n'avais pas encore posté... Alors le voici (:

* * *

Tu es si beau quand tu dors Mathieu.

 _Tu es là, allongé à mes côtés, le visage tourné vers moi._

 _Effleurant à peine ta peau du bout de mes doigts, je redessine doucement tes traits endormis. D'abord ta joue droite, je remonte ensuite sur ta tempe puis sur ton front, j'y repousse une mèche rebelle, tes sourcils, je redescends vers ta seconde joue. Enfin j'arrive à tes lèvres entrouvertes. Tu respires profondément. Mais..._

 _Tes paupières se mettent à tressauter et ta respiration se saccade, tu fais à nouveau un cauchemar._

Tu es beau et si fragile quand tu dors Mathieu.

 _Cette fragilité que tu m'as quelques rares fois laissé apercevoir, elle est due aux tourments de ta vie. Tu en as bien trop pour toi tout seul. Ta « schizophrénie/psychose/maladie », je ne sais pas vraiment comment appeler ça, qui te cause tant d'ennuis et d'émotions négatives, t'a conduit indirectement à de nombreux problèmes avec ton entourage, à des scarifications, des pensées suicidaires, à une tentative de suic-_

 _Je sanglote à présent, je veux essuyer mes larmes mais ne fais que les étaler, j'essaye de respirer et de me calmer. Mais bon sang,_ ça _t'a même conduit à l'hôpital ! Plusieurs fois j'ai été séparé de toi, mais ce qui était pire, c'était que toi tu étais séparé de moi. Je ne cessais d'imaginer que ton état allait s'empirer loin de moi. Je ne connais pas les moindres détails de ta vie, mais j'ai cru comprendre que mon amour t'avait apporté du réconfort, et je me disais que sans moi, après cette tentative, il était impossible que tu ailles mieux, même entouré de médecins et psys en tout genre._

 _Pour ces raisons, je dois être fort pour nous deux. Principalement pour toi. Avant je n'essayais d'être fort que pour toi, mais je commençais à craquer, ce qui se traduisait par des crises de larmes ou de simples moments où j'avais l'impression de devenir fou à force de ne penser qu'à t'aider. Je ne voulais surtout pas devenir une source de nocivité, alors au lieu de ne penser qu'à toi, j'ai aussi utilisé ma force pour camoufler mon état._

Tu es fragile et je dois être fort pour nous deux.

 _Je te prends dans mes bras, espérant ainsi calmer ton cauchemar. Tes mains s'agrippent à mon dos et à ma nuque. Tu serres, tes doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau, ça me fait mal. Mais je peux supporter ça, surtout si ça t'apaise._

 _Aujourd'hui ma force s'essouffle. Elle ne se réduit plus qu'à enfouir mes ressentiments au plus profond de moi et à tenter de t'aider. Mais je me rends bien compte que je te deviens inutile. J'ai cette impression qui me tourmente souvent, qui me dit que tu ne veux plus de moi. Je ne peux t'en vouloir de te concentrer plus sur toi que sur moi. Tu vas atteindre le fond du gouffre si je n'arrive plus à te remonter. Tu dis parfois que je vais couler avec toi._

Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul au fond, tu comprends Mathieu ?

 _À défaut de te remonter, j'espère que je te permets au moins de te maintenir près de la surface... Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, même si tu me le demandais. La seule raison qui me ferait te lâcher serait que tu veuilles t'accrocher à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'empêcherai personne de vouloir te tirer de là une bonne fois pour toutes, surtout si c'est ton souhait. En attendant, je suis là Mathieu, je donnerais ma vie pour toi si c'était nécessaire._

 _Ta respiration se calme et tu desserres l'étreinte de tes doigts et de tes bras. Ton cauchemar se termine. Tu ouvres des yeux encore endormis. Tu me demandes si tu m'as fait mal._

Tout va bien, ne t'occupe pas de moi.

 _Je te caresse les cheveux. Tu me souris en refermant les yeux. Tu t'es rendormi, me laissant à nouveau me noyer dans mes pensées._

 _Je t'aiderai toujours de mon mieux, et même plus, de tout mon cœur, petit Mathieu qui a besoin de quelqu'un. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je m'en sortirai seul. Et, avec moi je l'espère, tu t'en sortiras aussi._

 _Si je te disais tout ça, tu me demanderais sûrement « Pourquoi ? »._

Parce que je t'aime.

* * *

(P.S.: ça a été écrit avec les tripes (c'est une image bien sûr), à 6h du matin)


End file.
